Run
by X-Gene
Summary: In a world where mutants have seen it hard, there stands only a select few that can make a difference in the great divide between humans and mutants. My story "Run" is one of a few, it's about two mutants running from a sentinel, enjoy.


Run  
  
By X-Gene  
  
Author's Note: This is a short little series of stories I'm working on about the many mutants in our world. Don't be alarmed or offending by this particular story, I'm not copying anyone's life or anything.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this series of stories belong to Marvel but some also belong only to me, enjoy.  
  
Faster, must move faster.  
  
My heart is pounding inside, my body is aching in agony but I'm persistent in what I have to accomplish. My legs move consistently but inside I know that they will give in and become lifeless at any moment, but I have to keep moving, have to keep running.  
  
I've been running all my life, so why is this so hard? Why am I holding back, what's keeping me from going on?  
  
Val, she's keeping me away from my full potential, she's holding me back.  
  
Her image is imbedded in my mind and body; nothing can keep me from thinking about her. Even in moments like now I think of what we had. I can almost feel her breathing over my shoulder, leaning against my back. I can almost feel the love she was sharing with me, I can almost see us together again in happiness. But now we can no longer have a life of happiness and pride, now we must run, run away from everything that's holding us back.  
  
They're catching up with us, have to move faster.  
  
They said it was wrong, what me and Val had. They didn't want what we had to be exposed to the world; they didn't want our love to be alive.  
  
Muties!  
  
That's what they called us, they were afraid of what they didn't understand.  
  
My powers manifested at a crucial period of my life, a period that started the suffering. They said we were freaks and they wanted us out, but we were intent on staying. If it weren't for my lack of self-control Val and I would not be in the state we are in now, we wouldn't be running.  
  
Touch me.  
  
Val had always felt it was necessary to express ourselves in ways only a touch can, people were afraid of this. People were afraid of what would become of our relationship, they were afraid that we'd go too far to watch and they always watch. Constantly interfering with our passionate gestures, telling us to stop, but the feeling still remains after you've stopped. Creeping up your spine and tickling your stomach, the feeling still remains.  
  
Others.  
  
There are others like us, other mutants that are going through the same crap we are. Val is willing to do whatever it takes to find them, to find the other mutants before it's too late. But she doesn't get it, it's already too late. The world will not accept us, nor will they except our feelings for each other. For the longest time it's going to be this way, running, we'll never sleep and we'll never eat until we escape this new and threatening life.  
  
Silence.  
  
My heart pounds when I listen to the deadly silence of the forest area, I can't hear the footsteps of Val anymore, did it get her too, like the others. Did the sentinels finally catch us?  
  
Images.  
  
A thousand things go through my mind when as I slow my pace, a thousand images of Val. Her wavy black hair and royal blue eyes flash several times in my head. Nights when we were alone at home, nights when went out, all memories of the past few months with Val. One image comes to mind when I stop in my tracks on the snow covered ground, one scene plays back in my mind as I stand in the forest. Kissing, we were kissing the night before we ran away from town. The wind had been blowing and the tops of the city were lifeless, Val had grabbed me by the waist and put her lips on mine. I remember feeling her hands travel down my back and how warm her lips had been, that's a kiss I'll never forget.  
  
The light.  
  
A light is shining burning my eyes almost blinding, my vision is blurry. I hear the ruffling sound of footsteps and for a second I'm paranoid but a comforting feeling comes over me, who ever it is, they've come to help.  
  
A shooting pain in my neck and then, BLACKNESS.  
  
I don't know what happened but I feel an unusual relief, a relief that may be a good thing. Sweet rolls down my forehead as I open my eyes to see my love hovering over my face. Her black hair touches my blue and ours eyes meet for a long minute. I can hear her heart beating and I know what she wants because I want it to. And she sinks her lips onto mine no longer concerned about her surroundings, not leaving me to wonder how she escaped the sentinel. I glance with the side of my eye and look at my surroundings, we're in a truck and we're not alone. Two young children sitting tiredly in a corner, never once asking why two girls are kissing each other and you know what? I kinda like that way, no more worries, no more running.  
  
No more running.  
  
Next Chapter: Tunneling  
  
After saving two mutants from a sentinel attack, Bishop plans an ambush on a major sentinel factory but first things first he has to get to the factory alive.  
  
These are the stories of the X-men: XXI 


End file.
